The Matrimony
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: bagaimana kalau awalnya Mamori dan Hiruma dijodohkan? cerita request dari temanku . The Matrimony.
1. Chapter 1

"Jodohmu sudah ditentukan Mamori, kau tak bisa menolak keputusan keluarga."

Malam itu adalah malam yang sulit bagi Mamori yang masih berumur 8 tahun.

Saat itu dia belum mengerti apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap kearah orang tuanya dengan perasaan bingung karena belum mengerti apa-apa.

Tapi, semakin dewasa, Mamori semakin mengerti apa arti dari perkataan orang tuanya.

Ooooo0ooooO

**Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki.**

**Pairing: HiruMamo**

**The Matrimory Chapter 1**

**By: AkumaFromHell**

**Story by: Siti Bulqis**

**A/N: Setting awalnya, Hiruma dan Mamori berbeda SMU, jadi mereka baru bertemu di universitas. Karena itu, jangan bingung.^^**

Ooooo0ooooO

"Mamo-nee! Sudah mau pulang?" seru Suzuna dari seberang.

"Suzuna-chan, iya, aku ada perlu di rumah." Jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Mamo-nee." Seru Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangan dan melaju dengan in-line skatenya.

Mamori membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Dia mulai berjalan kearah rumahnya.

Saat sampai, Mamori disambut ibunya.

"Mamori, kenapa lama sekali? Ayo cepat masuk dan ganti bajumu. Calon suamimu akan datang sebentar lagi." Ibunya langsung menarik Mamori masuk.

Mamori hanya masuk dengan lesu.

-

-

**_Beberapa saat kemudian_**.

"Mamori, beri salam pada calon suamimu." Ujar ayah Mamori.

Saat Mamori menoleh, terlihatlah sosok sang calon suami.

Rambut pirang, tubuh tinggi, mata tajam, lengan panjang, beranting dan membawa senapan.

'_Ayah mau menjodohkan aku dengan orang seperti ini?! Apa yang ayah pikirkan?'_ batin Mamori._'Tapi..rasanya aku pernah melihat dia di satu tempat…'_

"Perkenalkan, namanya Hiruma Youichi. Dia kuliah di universitas yang sama denganmu, Mamori." Perkataan ayah Mamori menjawab pertanyaan Mamori.

_'Pantas aku merasa familiar dengannya..'_ pikir Mamori lagi.

"Nah, pernikahan kalian tak lama lagi, jadi, ngobrollah dulu dengannya, kami tinggalkan kalian berdua ya." Ujar ibu Mamori sambil menutup pintu perlahan.

Sekarang, suasana sunyi senyap. Hanya terdengar bunyi jam dinding.

"Hei." Panggil Mamori.

"Hm?" jawab Hiruma.

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Mamori.

"Huh, kau melamarku? Berani sekali, gadis bodoh, kita bahkan baru bertemu 1 menit 5 detik." goda Hiruma dingin sambil tersenyum menahan tawa.

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Aku bukan melamar! Aku bertanya padamu, dasar cowok menyebalkan! Perhatikan nada bicaraku! Dasar cowok ge-er!" Mamori dengan marah bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Huum..ternyata kau ini pemarah yaa?" goda Hiruma lagi.

"Huh! Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini sangaaatt terpaksa untuk menikah denganmu!" Mamori mulai naik darah.

"Hoo..kau pikir aku dengan senang menikah denganmu, gadis yang selalu membawa kue sus untuk bekalnya di kampus??" Hiruma membalas dengan santai.

"Tidak! Aku tak sudi menikah denganmu sama sekali! Orang sepertimu sangat tidak pantas menjadi suamiku!" Mamori mulai marah-marah.

"Huh, masih bagus aku mau dijodohkan denganmu. Jangan bermimpi yang muluk-muluk seperti pangeran di negri dongeng, gadis naïf."

Wajah Mamori memerah karena marah. Lalu dia beranjak keluar ruangan itu.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada menikah denganmu!" teriak Mamori.

Hiruma hanya tersenyum sinis melihat gadis manis itu pergi.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu. Mamori dan Hiruma saling membuang muka saat bertemu di universitas.

Sampai akhirnya, ayah Mamori membawa berita buruk bagi Mamori.

"Mamo, kamu menikah minggu depan. Undangan dan persiapan lainnya sudah beres!" seru ayah Mamori.

Mamori hanya terperangah mendengar itu. Sendok yang dia gunakan untuk makan terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara nyaring.

"A..ayah bercanda kan?" Mamori mulai gemetar.

"Tentu tidak, sayang. Kau memang harus menikah secepatnya sebelum kau diambil lelaki lain. Kau tahu Mamori, kami tak mau sembarangan lelaki menjadi pasanganmu. Hiruma adalah laki-laki terbaik untukmu!"

'_Ayah tak tahu bagaimana dia sebenarnya!_!' Mamori berteriak dalam hati.

"Apa ayah yakin? Ayah tak mau memikirkan dulu?" Mamori berusaha menggoyahkan ayahnya.

"Tentu sayang, Hiruma adalah laki-laki baik yang pantas untukmu."

Namun usaha Mamori tak berhasil.

Mamori serasa mau menangis. Tapi apa daya, dia tak dapat membantah ayahnya.

Maka, pernikahan pun tak terhindari lagi…

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Note: untuk Siti Bulqis, maaf kalau ceritanya diluar harapan yaa.. aku akan lebih berusaha lagi di chapter 2....**

**untuk para pembaca, mohon reviewnya, maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, typo dll. Gomen~**

**REVIEW?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Aku tak mau! Aku akan menyesal seumur hidup jika aku menikah dengannya!' _batin Mamori sambil menangis dalam kamarnya sehari sebelum tanggal pernikahan.

'_Tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa jika ayah sudah memutuskan.. maka, akupun harus menikah dengan orang itu..'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mamori, cepat! Sudah waktunya!" panggil ibu Mamori.

"Ya, bu." Jawab Mamori lesu.

Mamori menjalani prosesi pernikahannya dengan wajah yang tak bahagia seperti pengantin pada umumnya.

"Mamori Anezaki apa kau bersedia menyertai Hiruma Youichi dalam keadaan suka dan duka?"

Mamori segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya..aku..bersedia.." Mamori menutup matanya pelan setelah mengatakan itu.

"Dan aku resmikan, Hiruma Youichi dan Mamori Anezaki menjadi…"

'_Aku tak mau dengar lagi!'_ Mamori berteriak dalam hatinya keras-keras.

-

-

-

"Hei, cewek sialan, ngapain kamu bengong di sana?! Cepat masuk!" panggil Hiruma kasar pada Mamori yang bengong di luar rumah baru mereka.

"Iya…" Mamori menjawab dengan lesu.

Tiba-tiba, Mamori menyadari sesuatu saat dia melihat pintu kamar.

"Kita pisah kamar! Aku tidak mau seranjang dengan orang yang tidak kukenal!!" Mamori mengatakannya dengan suara yang nyaris berteriak.

"Hoo..baiklah, kau cukup mengataknnya pelan-pelan, gadis sialan! Tak perlu sampai teriak begitu! Aku sudah tahu!" balas Hiruma.

Mereka tidur di kamar terpisah sejak itu.

Hari-hari mereka selalu dipenuhi pertengkaran.

"Kenapa kau taruh ini di tempat seperti ini, gadis sialan?!" bentak Hiruma.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Kau yang menaruhnya sembarangan!" Mamori membalas.

"Tapi kau bisa bertanya dulu sebelum menaruhnya!" balas Hiruma lagi.

"Kau bisa menaruhnya sendiri kan?! Makanya jangan salahkan aku!" Mamori mulai berkaca-kaca karena kesal dan marah.

"Aku capek bertengkar denganmu!" Hiruma membalikkan badan.

"Aku juga!" Mamori juga beranjak pergi dari sana.

'_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjalani kehidupan berkeluarga ku seperti ini terus? Mimpiku untuk memiliki keluarga yang bahagia hilang sudah karena orang ini!'_ batin Mamori sambil menangis.

Lama-lama, hubungan mereka makin buruk.

Tapi, suatu saat..

"Hiruma! Cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang!" panggil Mamori.

". . . . . . ." tak ada jawaban dari Hiruma.

Akhirnya Mamori naik ke atas dan menuju kamar Hiruma.

"Bangun, Hiru…" panggil Mamori lagi sambil membuka pintu kamar Hiruma.

Saat itu Hiruma terbaring lemah. Wajahnya merah dan terlihat pucat.

"Hi..Hiruma? kau sakit? Kau tak apa-apa?" Mamori langsung panik saat menyadari badan Hiruma sangat panas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, istri sialan..tak mungkin aku baik-baik saja." Hiruma menjawab lemas.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya, akan kuambilkan air untukmu!" Mamori langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur.

"Huh, biasanya dia selalu marah-marah, kenapa sekarang malah perhatian?" gumam Hiruma.

Sebentar kemudian…

"Ini Hiruma, ini obat dan airnya. Diminum ya." Mamori langsung menyodorkan gelas berisi air dan obat demam.

"Aku ambil air dingin untuk kompres dulu ya." Mamori kembali berlari ke bawah dan menuju dapur.

'_Sepertinya dia berbakat jadi istri ya..'_ batin Hiruma

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mamori datang dengan membawa bubur dan kompres.(entah bagaimana caranya dia membawa dengan dua tangan saja)

"Ini, makan buburnya dan istirahatlah!" Mamori menyuapi Hiruma sesendok bubur hangat.

Hiruma berpikir sebentar dan memakan suapan itu.

Wajah Mamori memerah sebentar karena malu.

"Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit juga?" sindir Hiruma.

"Tidak..!" bantah Mamori sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

'_Perasaan apa ini?! Aku kan membencinya.. ahh..lupakan saja!'_ batin Mamori sambil terus menyuapi Hiruma.

Akhirnya Hiruma tidur lagi. Mamori berjaga di sampingnya sampai ikut terlelap juga.

Mata Hiruma terbuka.

"Huh, cewek sialan ini, meski dia selalu marah-marah, ternyata perhatian juga. Ck." Gumam Hiruma pelan sambil membelai Mamori. Dan kembali tidur.

Esok paginya…

"Ung?" Mamori mulai membuka matanya.

Dan dia melihat wajah Hiruma yang sedang tidur tepat di depan wajahnya.

'_Manis juga dia kalau sedang begini_. _Aku jadi lebih..menyukainya.._' Pikir Mamori.

Akhirnya dia tersadar.

Dia dan Hiruma sedang tidur di kasur yang sama.

"Ahhh!" jerit Mamori pelan.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa, cewek sialan?!" Hiruma yang merasa tidurnya terganggu jadi ikut terbangun.

"Kau..apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Heh? Aku ini sedang sakit, mana bisa aku melakukan apa-apa?"

"Ah iya.. maaf aku lupa.." kata Mamori dengan wajah merah merona.

Hiruma mulai tersenyum.

"Tapi aku sudah sehat loh…" katanya sambil mengangkat wajah Mamori.

* * *

**-THE END-**

**A/N: selesai! Ahh..maaf klo g jlas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Original Story and Art by: Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki

Author: AkumaFromHell

Detail: Chap 3 of The Matrimony

A/N: bagi yang belum baca The Matrimony part 1 dan 2, baca dulu yaa biar ga bingung ^^

* * *

"Mamori, ini ibu berikan tiket pesawat ke Hawaii untukmu dan Youichi. Kalian nikmati bulan madu kalian, ya!"

Mamori cuma bisa bengong memegangi tiket yang diberikan ibunya.

Dia tak bisa bilang ke ibunya kalau dia dan Hiruma yang baru 2 bulan menikah itu belum terlalu akur. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baik, bu."

"Ha? Bulan madu? Buat apa mertua sialan memberikan ini pada kita?" gerutu Hiruma.

"Apa boleh buat, ibu pikir kita belum bulan madu, jadi dia berikan tiket ini. Maksud dia baik kok."

"Ah, terserah lah." Pasrah Hiruma.

Sebenarnya Mamori cukup senang karena dengan adanya bulan madu ini, dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Hiruma. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum simpul saat akhirnya Hiruma mau bulan madu.

"Hmm.. Kemana tujuan bulan madunya, istri sialan?" Tanya Hiruma

"Ngg.. Menurut tiket ini ke.. Hmm.. Amerika .."

"Apa? Amerika lagi? Aku sudah mau mati bosan pergi ke sana!" gerutu Hiruma sambil memasukkan permen karet bebas gula kesukaannya.

"Tapi kan kita belum pernah ke sana untuk benar-benar liburan. Tidak apa-apalah, Youichi" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ahh? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku begitu, istri sialan?" Tanya Hiruma bingung saat mendengar Mamori memanggilnya begitu.

"Ahh.. Itu.. Hmm.. Kan sekarang aku juga menjadi nyonya Hiruma, jadi mungkin aku harus membiasakan memanggilmu dengan nama depan." Mamori menjelaskan.

"Ah terserah sajalah, istri sialan. Yang pasti aku tidak akan mengikutimu." Balas Hiruma dingin.

Mamori hanya tersenyum hambar.

_Ketika sampai di Amerika…_

"Waah.. Cuaca hari ini bagus ya, You." Mamori menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari.

"Hmm..Hmm.." gumam Hiruma sambil menenteng machine gunnya.

"Ayolah, coba nikmati liburan ini." Pinta Mamori.

"Kenapa kau berisik banget sih, istri sialan." Gerutu Hiruma.

Mamori cuma bisa cemberut.

Segala usaha sudah dilakukan Mamori agar Hiruma tertarik dengan perjalanan ini. Tapi Hiruma tetap tidak bergeming. Hingga akhirnya Mamori menyerah.

"You.."

"Ha?"

"Sebenarnya kamu mau liburan denganku tidak sih?"

"Ngg.."

"You!"

"Apa, istri sialan? Aku dengar!"

"Lalu?"

"Hmm.. Aku ikut Cuma karna kau memaksa."

Mamori tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Yasudalah! Terserah kau saja! Kau mau pulang ke Jepang sendirian juga aku tidak masalah! Pergi saja ke ujung dunia dengan senapan-senapan dan buku ancaman bodohmu itu! Aku benci padamu!" bentak Mamori.

Hiruma cuma diam sambil mengunyah permen karetnya dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Mamori berlari pergi sambil menangis.

Saat Hiruma menoleh, dia sudah hilang.

"Cih, dasar istri sialan yang merepotkan." Kata Hiruma sambil menutup laptopnya lalu mulai bermain dengan hpnya.

"Dasar, kenapa aku bisa dijodohkan dengan orang seperti itu sih?" gerutu Mamori sambil menangis.

Karena berlari sembarangan, sekarang Mamori tidak tahu sedang berada dimana. Yang jelas tempatnya sepi dan gelap karna hari sudah mulai malam.

"Hello, cute lady. Alone?" kata seorang preman bule tiba-tiba pada Mamori.

"Ahh.. Who are you?" kata Mamori kaget.

"Hmm.. Just a man who need someone to sleep together." Kata sang preman dengan genit sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mamori.

"Iuhh! Leave me alone!" teriak Mamori sambil mendorong tubuh sang preman.

Tapi preman itu terlalu kuat. Dia malah menahan tangan Mamori dan berusaha untuk menciumnya.

"Ahh.. You just made a big mistake, fucking bandit." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang si preman sambil menyeringai seperti iblis.

Mamori yang menyadari siapa itu langsung berkata. "Youichi!"

"Ahh you're her boyfriend, huh? If you wanna get her, beat me first." Kata sang preman sambil menyiapkan pisau butterflynya.

"Ahh.. You.." kata Mamori ketakutan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hiruma langsung memamerkan segala macam senjata yang dia selundupkan ke Amerika.

Sang preman langsung lemas dan lari ketakutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma.

"A..Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Mamori masih gemetar.

Hiruma yang melihat keadaan istrinya seperti itu langsung menggendong Mamori bak putri.

"You.. Hiruma! Apa yang.." Tanya Mamori panik saat menyadari tubuhnya diangkat.

"Kalau kau kubiarkan, aku tidak bisa segera pulang ke hotel. Kakimu saja masi gemetaran seperti orang bodoh begitu." Jawab Hiruma.

"Tapi.." Mamori mencoba berbicara.

"Diam sajalah, istri sialan."

Mamoripun diam.

"Sepertinya kau harus mencoba diet, istri sialan. Kau kebanyakan makan kue sus sampai beratmu hampir sama dengan si gendut di jepang sana." Protes Hiruma.

"Hei! Aku tidak seberat itu!" bantah Mamori sambil memukul kepala Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya terkekeh sambil melihat istrinya yang memerah karna malu.

"Ahh.. Hari pertama di Amerika saja sudah berat. Gimana nanti seminggu kedepan." Gerutu Mamori sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah selesai mandi.

Hiruma yang daritadi hanya diam dengan laptopnya, sekarang sudah menutup laptopnya dan bersantai di ranjang, menunggu Mamori.

"Kekeke! Istri sialan!" panggil Hiruma kasar.

"Apa, Youichi?"

"Duduk di sini." Perintah Hiruma tanpa basa-basi.

Mamoripun menuruti perintah Hiruma.

Langsung saat itu juga Hiruma mengankat kepala Mamori dengan telunjuknya.

"Kekeke kau pikir mertua sialan itu member kita tiker untuk apa, istri sialan?"

"Un..Untuk berbulan madu?"

"Benar. Dann.. Apa yang biasa dilakukan pasangan saat berbulan madu?"

"Ngg.." Mamori memerah tak bisa menjawab karna malu.

"Kekeke.. Aku yakin kau mengetahui itu. Ma-mo-ri~" goda Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori tajam.

Mamoripun semakin merona saking malunya.

* * *

-THE END-

REVIEW PLEASE? ^^


End file.
